In disposable wearing articles such as pant-type diapers, a variety of contrivances are made in order to improve the feeling of a wearer or prevent leakage of bodily waste. For example, there is known a pant-type diaper in which three curve forming portions are formed along a lengthwise direction of an absorber for absorbing bodily waste of a wearer (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-346439, for example).
Specifically, in this pant-type diaper, three slits are formed at the absorber, and peripheral portions of the slits each are curved. The central slit peripheral portion is formed to be convex toward an excretion portion of the wearer. In addition, a lateral slit peripheral portion is formed to be convex at an opposite side of the central slit peripheral portion. Namely, a cross-cross-sectional shape of the absorber along a widthwise direction of the absorber is deformed in a W-letter shape.
Thus, the convex portion of the absorber, which is formed by the central slit peripheral portion, easily comes into intimate contact with a wearer's excretion portion. In addition, bodily waste easily enters a concave portion which is formed by two outside slit peripheral portions to be thereby able to restrain bodily waste from coming into direct contact with the wearer's skin.